


弄假成真 The Android

by hastamifinal



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, Psychological Drama, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: Arthur的回忆。他永远无法忘记Aurora和Jim。





	弄假成真 The Android

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Android](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072109) by [XimenaWood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XimenaWood/pseuds/XimenaWood). 



Arthur看着沉睡了120年的旅客涌入大厅。他们根本不知道发生了什么。

他看着机组人员毫不犹豫地除尽Jim和Aurora费尽千辛万苦才养大的植被。他什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着。他无法从吧台后面走出去。他从来没觉得吧台是囚牢。但现在这里就是。他什么都做不了。

他不喜欢那些人类。他们不把他当人对待。他们从不和他对话。Jim和Aurora和他在一起就像和一个正常的人类朋友一样亲密。他们和他聊天，他们听他讲故事。他们把他当家人对待。曾经有一天，他有一个家。

他看着他们慢慢变老。头发逐渐花白。他们改变了飞船上的一切。

他和他们一起过圣诞节。他胸上佩着的玫瑰花是Aurora在她生命中最后一个圣诞节送给他的礼物。他和他们一起过生日。现在虽然他们都早已离世但他每年仍要纪念。元旦和万圣节也是。当然他绝对要和他们一起过情人节。他是他们的家人。他不是这些旅客的家人。对于他们来说，他只是一个普普通通的机器人。

机组读了Aurora写的书。书中描述着一场不可能的爱情。他们本不应相遇。书中还记下了家园公司回复他们的信息：很抱歉无能为力。

这之后他们问了他许多有关Aurora和Jim的问题。

其实Jim从没亲耳去收听家园公司的回复。他早就不关心了。他早就知道回复会是什么了。

“我周三归Aurora，周二归Jim。”他对每一个问他问题的机组人员都这样结束谈话。这并没有回答他们的任何问题。但这就是他的总结。这描述了他们的一生。

即使Aurora后被唤醒这个总结中的宾语顺序永远不会被Arthur颠倒。当然，Jim也从来没有也不会去争那个第一。但最后这都一样了。他们拥有彼此，共享着一段生命。

“他们过得不能更惨了。”当旅客们了解到这对休眠失败的男女的人生经历，爱上两个主人公并要向Arthur打破砂锅问到底的时候他只会说这一句话。说完后他会马上去招待下一位顾客，一个字都不想多说。

机器人不应该能感受到悲伤。但他早就不只是个没有情感的机器人了，不是吗？

在以后的几个世纪中当他回忆往事之时他会翻翻夹在酒瓶中间的那本书。他会在镜中仔细端详Aurora帮他处理的伤痕。“姑娘们喜欢帅哥身上的伤痕，”她这样说过。他决不让家园公司的工程师碰那个位置。他会经常抚摸衬衫口袋中早已腐烂的那朵玫瑰。他会久久地徘徊在那面贴满他们一家照片的墙前。那一刻Aurora Lane和Jim Preston永远活在他的心中。

下一刻他就会走向下一位顾客，“您想喝点什么呢？威士忌还是曼赫坦？”

机组永远不明白为什么他只推荐这两种酒。

（全文完）


End file.
